The present invention relates to ice fishing apparatus which provides a signal to the fisherman when a fish is on the line.
One popular type of ice fishing device utilizes a fish line reel which is suspended through an ice hole and below the water surface. Since the reel is out of view, a signalling device must be provided to inform the fisherman that a fish is on the line. These types of devices have often been called "tip ups". Some form of mechanical linkage is connected to the fish line and controls a flag or other signalling device which pops up or otherwise moves to indicate the presence of a fish on the line. Examples of these types of devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,170,000 by Eggleston, 2,581,517 by Baulski, 2,955,374 by Matzo et al, and 4,121,367 by Gonnello.
Other electrical signalling devices have been developed for indicating the occurrence of a pull on a fish line when the bait is seized by a fish. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,690 by Kniffer shows the use of a battery, and electric light, and a removable electrically non-conductable spacer which is connected to the fish line. A resilient metal bracket is mounted to one of the terminals of the battery and holds the electric lamp with its lower terminal against the other terminal of the battery. When the spacer of non-conductive material is inserted between the battery terminal and the light, the light is turned off. When the spacer is pulled from between the lamp and the battery terminal by force on the fish line, the lamp turns on. This arrangement, of course, is generally unsuitable for an ice fishing device in which the reel is located under water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,036 by Vasek describes another signalling device in which either a visual or an audible signal is produced when a fish is on one of the fishing lines. This device is used with a fishing boat in which the fisherman has several fishing lines. It is not intended for use in ice fishing apparatus in which a reel is located below the ice and immersed in water.